CoolBurnMtW
Welcome to my personal User page! I'll be using this page as a Sandbox, and also sharing some personal strategies and ideas. Mainly as a Sandbox, though. Links I'll be needing a lot for editing and finding info: LE Quests--Dated --- Quests: Working Copy ---- Please, if you Vote, leave me a Message on my Wall just saying you Voted, or if there is an open Discussion below, let me know there. You don't have to tell me how you Voted, just that you did. Thanks! This little piggy went AAHHHH all the way to the market! ;oP Polls on pages. Good idea? Yes No What are Polls? __TOC__ About Me I'm 36 years old, male, and am currently Disabled. I have an extensive background in computers. Unfortunately, since I became disabled in 2002, I have not been able to keep up with any of the latest technologies, gadgets, programming languages, or web designs. Give me a datacenter filled with Unix servers running Solaris and I'm your guy, LoL. This whole wikia thing is relatively new to me. I'm a quick learner, though, so I'm not too worried. ;o) Plans for the Wiki I was just granted Admin rights on January 26, 2K14, but I have been part of this Wiki since October 2K13. I want to get people interested in this Wiki again. I plan on starting with the Navigation Menu. I want to make things more accessible through it for the mobile device users. A lot of the things that we're doing on the Westbound Wiki, I'll be bringing over here. I know this Wiki was created long before I ever got here. I will NOT undo anything that works here. I will respect what the people before me have done. I just want to improve things here and there, and maybe change the tone of the Wiki a bit. Kiwi still doesn't seem to have much of an interest in keeping its customers happy, but hopefully, if enough of us make our voices heard, we can change that. I'll need a lot of help from a lot of people, so let's get this thing going! If you're interested in helping out, please leave me a Message on my Wall. Please consider Signing Up so everyone will know who you are, and so we can keep track of who does what. Just makes things more personable seeing a name rather than an IP address or "A Wikia Contributor." I'll make a page about Contributing with details on how to Create Pages to keep the uniformity in formatting of the existing Pages in tact. I'll also put some Templates on there, so all you'll have to do is, basically, fill in the blanks with the proper information. Update: I have decided to "archive" the current Wiki just the way it is, so as to respect the Contributors before me. It's not technically archiving as I am just copying the entire Wiki, including images, to a Wiki I Founded for the Kiwi game Brightwood: Golden Kingdom. Kiwi decided to cut off access to the game shortly after I got started on it. Since the game is no longer playable, I figured it would make a good place to move the current BA Wiki, keeping in tact everything everyone before me has done. Someone has shown me a way to keep the name of the original uploader for the images, however, it will only be found in the Comments section on the image page. If you have any questions about any of this, please leave a message on my Message Wall. Thanks! ---- ---- Helpful Code and Help Pages Add this to the end of any page to see Message Keys * ?uselang=qqx Links that open in new tabs or windows, depending on your browser and settings * "{ {" "#NewWindowLink:" Special:AllPages|A list of pages on the wiki "} }" The custom color green HTML code * " #25883d Criminal Minds wikia HTML colors: *The black is not a black, but a very deep charcoal gray: #282828 *The deep red is: #6d0d00 *The blue is just a darker version of the usual link-blue: #0a3073 *The soft gray background is: #ebebeb *The middle-range gray is: #bfbfbf Fonts This is an example of Arvo font @ 30px This is an example of Indie Flower font @ 30px This is an example of Rye font @ 30px This is an example of Jacques Francois Shadow font @ 30px Anyone is welcome to use any of these fonts on their Profile pages. Also, if you find a font you would like to use on your profile page, let me know and I will set up the code to use it. If they're from Google Fonts, it makes things a lot easier. Earning Badges Edits In case anyone is wondering why I am making such tedious edits to this page, I am trying to earn the Devoted Badge. It's earned when you make edits for 200 days in a row. I don't want to make minor edits on any of the main pages on the days I don't feel like doing much of anything, so I'll be making those edits on this page, in this section. Any questions, please visit my Message Wall. Earning Badge Edit Earning Badge Edit Earning Badge Edit Earning Badge Edit Everything from here and below will be my "testing" area. You probably don't want to take anything serious or feel like this is how the Wiki is going to be from here on out. I just need a place to play with things and see how everything works without tampering with the actual Wiki. If you plan on Contributing, you may want to consider making yourself a User page (just use your Username for simplicity's sake) so you can have a Sandbox, too. If you see things you like or dislike, or have any questions about anything you see, feel free to tell or ask me. Again, anything seen below this section may or may not have anything to do with the Wiki. Thanks! Glossary Table Practice Zone Walkthroughs Note: All PURPLE links have been ReActivated 2012 2013 Test *apple *carpet *geography *mountain *nowhere *postage *ragged *toast 2014 # (OD 2/21/2014) # Now or Tater (3/7/2014) # Potion Commotion (3/11/2014) # The Unluckiest Leprechaun (3/14/2014) # The Rattlesnake Shake (3/18/2014) # Just Popping By (3/21/2014) # Purls of Wisdom (4/2/2014) # Symmetrical Perfection (4/5/2014) # In Full Swing (4/10/2014) # Secret Cove (04/12/2014 - 04/15/2014) # Fairy Frolic (04/16/2014 - 04/18/2014)'' - Builds another Fairy Ring'' # All That Glitters (04/19 - 04/25/2014) # Model Citizen (04/26 - 05/02/2014) # Curl Up and Dye (05/03 - 05/09/2014) (ReActivated: 09/18 - 09/24/2014) # Garden of Devotion (05/10 - 05/13/2014) # Summer Work (05/14 - 05/16/2014) # Wondrous Garden (05/17 - 05/23/2014) (ReActivated: 09/24 - 09/30/2014) # Mystery Warrior (05/24 - 05/27/2014) # Snap to It (05/28 - 05/30/2014) # Polished (05/31 - 06/06/2014) # Family That Trains Together (06/09 - 06/10/2014) # Grin Without a Catniss (06/11 - 06/13/2014) # Adventure Time (06/14 - 06/18/2014) # The Professor (06/19 - 06/25/2014) # Beauty and the Butterfly (06/21 - 06/27/2014) # Destiny's Children (06/28 - 07/05/2014) # Literary Legacy (07/05 - 07/11/2014) # Field of Visions (07/12 - 07/16/2014) # Run Down on the Low Down (07/16 - 07/19/2014) # (ReActivated: 10/10 - 10/12/2014) (Original Date: 02/25/2013) # (ReActivated: 10/14 - 10/17) (Original Date: 2/28/2013) # (ReActivated: 10/15 - 10/17) (Original Date: 10/14/2003) # (Opens in New Tab) * Active: 10/17 - 10/19 -- Original Date: 03/04/2013 # There's a second LE currently active: (Opens in New Tab) * Active: 10/18 - 10/23 -- Original Date: 10/17/2013 *apple *carpet *geography *mountain *nowhere *postage *ragged *toast 16e2cc e27616 de7416 ce4ee9 00e000